The present disclosure related generally to an apparatus for resisting movement of an object. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a mounted locking apparatus which is configured to prevent a door or other means of entry from being opened while the locking apparatus is in a locked state.
Traditional door lock mechanisms such as deadbolt locks are used to prevent or resist access to an interior of a location. Traditional deadbolt lock mechanisms are well known in the art. However, deadbolts can often be overcome with no tools and relatively little force. This may occur because the deadbolt must be mounted within the door itself and secured to a door frame. A deadbolt, mounted within the door, typically extends from the inner body of the door and into a small recess within the door face. In order for an intruder to break through a door locked using a typical deadbolt mechanism, the intruder need only kick the door at the weakest point, the lock strike plate. Even when fully-engaged, a deadbolt is only able to apply resistive force across a small area of a door and door frame. Furthermore, traditional deadbolts are easily defeated, for example by lock bumping.
Therefore, in order to increase security and to protect against traditional door lock mechanism shortcomings, what is needed is an improved locking apparatus capable of providing greater strength and resiliency.